Silver Knightshade
Silver 'is a wild and arogant child of Ares, apparently he was blessed with a unique and unexplainable gift from Ares. He was born with the ability to control and forge ice out of nothingness. This caused several questions throughout his youth, but eventually he became very fond of the gift. Silver was given his name because of the unique ability. Personality Silver is known to be wild and arogant. This combined with his unique sense for justice by taking action and causing violence, he is a rare and dangerous person. Silver is often known to enjoy fighting and this is because of his heritage as a child of Ares. Silver can also have a kind a sweet side, this is usually only displayed when he is alone with Celeste as she is his current girlfriend. He can have a different side to him when around her as he is more into doing things that he never does around his guy friends. Silver also has a habit of taking off his shirt. Appearently everyone but Celeste doesn't like this. It might be because she sees that it's indearing and would also love to strip down into a bikini, but sadly knows it would upset him if she does. Celeste used to gaze at him in amazement when he took of his shirt, but since they started going out, she has gotten used to just looking at him without fonding over his muscles. Appearance *'Trivia Note: ''Silver looks a lot like a character from the popular anime series known to many as Fairy Tail. He has so much in common that I chose his picture as the profile picture for his character. The both of them seem to have a romantic relationship.'' '' Silver is described as a tough and arrogant guy. He seems to have a musclar build and is often showing it off by taking off his shirt either in awkward moments or when ever he gets excited. He seems to have a runing gag where he does this over and over even with out knowing at times. Celeste seems fond about his build often commenting on how she used to gaze at his abs out of sheer amazement. Some of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin, also think its kinda cute when he does it without noticing. Silver is often shown sporting either a t shirt, a tank top or his favorite cloak when ever he does wear clothes. He enjoys wearing long pants rather than shorts. He also doesn't ever wear the camp t shirt, similar to how Celeste never does. Powers Cryokinesis *Silver is blessed with the gift to create and use ice in battle, this unique ability seems to have bathled everyone when he was claimed as a child of Ares, seeing as Ares has never shown the ability before. It could've just been either a mutation or he could be a legacy of either Poseidon or Boreas, but it was never mentioned. *Silver's name comes from the fact that he can manipulate ice. It seems like Ice and Silver have something to do with each other, its unknown why or how though. Telumkinesis *Silver is capable of understanding and using any weapon in battle, because of his father being the God of war. He also seems to have a small interest in Guns, but never really mentions it. *Silver knowns how to use any kind of gun in battle, he has held various types of guns in his life, but thinks its better to just use brut force. ADHD *Becuase he is the son of a Greek god, he has an uncontrolable urge that reforms itself as ADHD, this is his supernatural reflexes that keep him a live in battle. Romance *'''Trivia Note: ''Celeste looks a lot like a character from the popular anime series known to many as Fairy Tail. She has so much in common that I chose her picture as the Profile picture for her character. The both of them seem to have a romantic relationship. Celeste Rue Defru The both of them have been together for what seems like three years, she deeply cares for him as he does for her. He never likes it when he is given a quest that will take longer than a few days seeing as he can't wait to get back to Camp just to see her. Silver cares enough so that he would even risk his own life to make sure that Celeste is still alive. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone when it comes to her safety, he also would even question the gods when it comes to Celeste. The both of them seem to understand a lot about each other, and at first Silver bad mouthed the idiology of love in front of her, but she didn't seem to care because at the time, all that mattered was that he was getting his feelings of anguish all out. She is the one person he is completely open with. This insures that their relationship isn't built on lies, as he treats her like his best friend and girlfriend. Trivia *There are trivia notes in both the Romance and Appearance sections. *Silver is the boyfriend of Celest Rue Defru *Silver's name might be because of the unique ability to summon and control ice. *Even though, he is a child of Ares, he has quilities of a child of either Poseidon or Boreas, as he can use the ability to summon ice to his will. Category:CHildren of Ares Category:Male Category:Original Character